Winnie Oh
Winnie Oh is portrayed by Cory Lee. She is the Media Immersions and Music Teacher at Degrassi Community School. She seems to be currently interested in Sav. Character History Season 10 In What A Girl Wants (1), Ms. Oh is introduced by Mr. Simpson the new principal of Degrassi, and tells the students to treat her with respect. Dave asks her if she is even old enough to be a teacher, and she gives a sigh. She also tells him to stop bouncing on the balls, Dave looks at her, clearly flabbergasted. In Breakaway (1), Ms. Oh is nervous for the elections and directs the kids to the voting ballad room. She feels a little intimidated by Mr. Simpson, by sarcastically saying he's everywhere. She's also very astonished by who won the election because she can tell Holly J is a fighter. In 99 Problems (2), Ms. Oh tells her class that she knows that they are very excited for the first Degrassi football game of the season, but they'll just have to hold tight for a few more moments. In Better Off Alone (1), she tries to get her kids to settle down again, she walks into class and expects Alli to take her seat. Once all takes her seat Ms. Oh begins her lesson, Alli seems to not care because she's excited to win over Drew . In Better Off Alone (2), Ms. Oh informs her class again to quiet down, and open up a certain website. But, she's also being sarcastic with her kids in a sense. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Ms. Oh is the last one in the classroom, along with Jenna. She turns her laptop on and starts listening and dancing to Jenna's new song, "Just A Girl". She tells Jenna the Power Squad calendar was a good idea and that she used to be a cheerleader in high school. She then leaves and tells Jenna that she'll see her tomorrow in class. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), when K.C walks into class with a breakfast sandwitch for Jenna, Ms. Oh tells them no food in class. And that she better take her last bite of the sandwitch because of the no food around the computer policy. In You Don't Know My Name (1) , Ms. Oh comes into class and is in a real arrogant mood. She tells the girls to stop bouncing up and down in their seats, and she notices Connor is sleeping on the keyboard, and is drooling as well. She slams on the table and tells him to get up, she also tells him that he knows the policy about no drooling or damaging the computers and their equipment because they're expensive. After, she tells the class she'll give them a minute to log in and find out their quiz results, she also tells them that what they're learning today might be a test. Later on, she notices Dave is bouncing, she yells his name and gives him "the eye". In''' '''My Body Is A Cage (1) , Dave and Wesley learn that their Lenix grades are ready, and Ms. Oh feels she graded them all very fairly. When, Dave checks his grades, he sees a 60 and that he's failing. He checks Wesley's grades against Wesley and his dad's wishes and Wesley has a 95. Dave is upset and confronts Ms. Oh on what to do to boost his grade. Ms. Oh tells him that he can fool around less, and he can accept that grade, and strive harder for a better grade on their blogging project. After class Wesley and Dave stay behind. Dave looks up Ms. Oh on Facerange, against Wesley's opinions and he sees racy photos of Winnie Oh, and he sees photos of her and her boyfriend on a motorcycle. Dave gets the idea that he can use the topic of Motorcycles for his blog, and that he can post the link to show the whole class who the real Ms. Oh is, Dave is excited. He travels through the hallways happy, and excited. Connor walks with him to media immersions the next day. Connor busts Dave's chops and asks him if he's ready for more Ms. Oh, and Dave says more than ever. While in class, Dave presents his motorcycle blog, and Ms. Oh finds it a bit strange, but interesting. When he clicks his photo links it brings up Ms. Oh's Facerange page, and her motorcycle pictures, she's furious and she starts yelling at him. She tells him that he has an immediate F and he should sit down. Ms. Oh is humiliated, and tries to calm her students down, from the laughter the pictures gave them, she doesn't know what to do. In My Body Is A Cage (2) , Dave, while talking to Connor and Wesley before school, he tells them that he'll make Ms. Oh laugh to make her change her mind about the grades. Dave continues trouble in class with Ms. Oh. When she enters the class room, she asks them how their project, blogging, was going. Dave raises his hand and while Ms. Oh has her back turned, gets out of his seat, with no pants on, and says he felt comfortable with his pants down and that her instructions were bare. In his underwear, he starts stretching (Ms. Oh still hasn't noticed) and asks to talk to her during class. When she sees his pants are missing, she tells him to put his pants back on. Wesley asks what was up and Dave shrugs. Dave is walking with Wesley and Connor, joking about the incident in class. Connor mentions that Ms. Oh seemed sad and they see Ms. Oh heading towards her car, crying. Connor checks her Facerange profile and notes that her status went from being in a relationship to being single and says that she has a broken heart. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Ms. Oh is with Mr. Simpson telling Connor, that he did a good thing by telling them about LoveQueen16. Ms. Oh asks if he knows her real name, or anything in that area. Connor tells them he memorized her license plate, and Mr. Simpson makes Connor give it to them. Mr. Simpson then tells Connor that he can only play video games with him, and asks if he ever heard of Frogger. Ms. Oh looks at him strangely, and walks to her desk, and is happy with what Connor did. In Purple Pills (1), Ms. Oh tells her class that she is starting to review for exams, and that if anyone needs questions with the exams that she'll be there for help and anything else that anyone needs. In All Falls Down (1), Ms. Oh tells her class that the simple rules about the exam an hour before it started. As the kids took their seats, Ms. Oh walked around and told them that they'll have 2 hours to do the exam, there will be no talking, no cell phones, and of course cheating. Later on, Ms. Oh expresses the rules again, and comes by to take phones. She waits for Drew to shut his off, and he gives it to her, she also takes KC. Ms. Oh times them after exams she makes "Mr. Torres" give her his exam, and she continues to collect them. In Love Lockdown (1), Ms. Oh is sitting at her desk in the MI Lab where Chantay and Anya are there complaining about not accessing websites. Ms. Oh chimes in and tells them that Twitter, Myspace, and other websites are down on the school computers due to the new rules, and that the firewall is the key source of this. A few moments after, Chantay takes out her phone and tries to use the internet on her phone, Ms. Oh looks up and tells her that they blocked phone internet as well. Chantay and Anya are upset as this result. It is visible that Ms. Oh feels sorry for the kids. In Love Lockdown (2), Ms. Oh is seen asking Holly J if she is ready to do a certain assignment because she looks concerned since Holly J isn't feeling her best, and she looks pretty distraught. When Holly J is done talking to Sav she goes to class to listen to Ms. Oh's assignment. In Halo (1), Wesley has a wet dream during class and is super embarrassed. He asks Ms. Oh super fast if he can go to the bathroom. Ms. Oh says of course he can but he'll have to go fast. He gets up from his seat like lightning, he also has his binder covering his bottom. As he leaves Ms. Oh yells to him and tells him to not forget the pass, even though he does. Season 11 Cory Lee tweeted that Ms. Oh may be getting into some kind of trouble during the Now Or Never block of episodes. She and Sav may become more than friends. In Idioteque, early in the episode Wesley asks Ms. Oh for help on a conundrum but Ms. Oh asks for him to wait and says she'll get to him after she takes a shower in the locker room. Connor who is still on the start of his "pantie" obsession decides to sneak into the locker room and steal Ms. Oh's panties. Wesley is nervous and creeped out by what Connor did and also complains that he'll have to keep the image of Ms. Oh commando out of his head. Later while Wesley and Connor are by Connor's locker, Ms. Oh comes and asks Wesley if he needs help with the conundrum and Wesley who still has the vision of her undies in his head, lies and says he already solved it. Ms. Oh acts surprised. In''' Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), After breaking a MI Lab computer with his rage, Eli notices Ms. Oh on her way in the room. Imogen comes to his rescue and covers for Eli. When Ms. Oh comes into the room she seems confused and asks Imogen if she's okay. Imogen claims that she's okay and gets up. Ms. Oh has a puzzled look on her face. She also doesn't address Imogen by her name, so it seems she doesn't know her. In '''Paper Planes (2), Ms. Oh tells Connor, Wesley, and Hannah that they're app is pretty involved and may be a pretty good idea after watching their presentation. They tell her that it'll work well. In''' Lose Yourself (1), Sav has a crush on Ms. Oh but he won't fully admit to it. He tells Chantay that Ms. Oh used to have a band and she was an opening act for Arcade Fire. He explains that she's going to help him with music for the play because he's in charge of the music. Sav is in the computer room when Ms. Oh walks in, Sav is ready to begin but Ms. Oh tells him that more students are coming. Suddenly Mo and other students walk in the room. Sav raises his hand and asks Ms. Oh what it was like working with Arcade Fire and another band, she said it was great but wondered how he learned about it. She then began talking about the topic. She told everyone that instead of making each of them make a song, she wants it to be a competition. The person with the most creative, fun, original song gets to have their music in the play. Later, when showing the music Sav hopes to impress Ms. Oh, but when Mo plays his funky-techno song Ms. Oh tells Mo that he has a great beat and he did some impressive work. But when Sav plays his Ms. Oh is super impressed and tells him that she loves it. She tells Mo that she loves his too, and that since theirs are the best, they should collaborate and create something together. In Lose Yourself (2) since winning the contest Sav and Mo have to meet with Ms. Oh to show her what they came up with. After performing the song with Jenna Ms.Oh thinks that they have a lot to work with and that it's good, and she wants to meet with Sav and Mo later to show what else they came up with. But when Sav goes to meet with Ms. Oh he learns that Mo couldn't make it and sent the music links to her. As soon as the Ms. Oh plays the song, Sav realizes that it's the song for her, he tries to pull the laptop away from her but Ms. Oh pulls it away from him and listens. Embarrassed Sav stumbles out of the room, and while listening to the song Ms. Oh realizes it's about her, and she looks at her boots. Later on, at a concert Ms. Oh is at the bar buying waters. As she goes back to hang with her friends she bumps into Sav, who seems really anxious around her. She tells Sav to relax, she tells her friends that he's the one who wrote her the song. Her friends tell Sav that no one everyone wrote them a song, and she gives them a look. She tells Sav that when they're not at school call her by her first name "Winnie". He says okay and she asks if he wants to watch the rest of the show with them, and he does. At school the next day Sav tells Ms. Oh who walks by that it was a fun concert, he calls her Winnie. She tells him that it's "Ms. Oh", later in class when Sav walks in Ms. Oh winks at him clarifying that she had a good time and that it's their little secret. In Don't Panic (1), Ms. Oh gave a Sav a CD of her favorite band and their have a private lunch together. During lunch, Sav plays his guatiar while Ms. Oh sing's a little. They kiss the next day. In Don't Panic (2), A rumor goes around the school stating that Sav and Ms. Oh are in a relationahip. That rumor lands them in Mr. Simpson's office, however, Sav lies and states that he started the rumor. That land him into detention until graduation. In the end, Ms. Oh hands Sav a CD that has her number on the back and asks "Need music help after graduaction?" Trivia *Two students had a crush on her: Dave and Sav. *She kissed her student, Sav Bhandari. *Her phone number is 416-752-4972. Relationships *Sav Bhandari **First Relationship: ***Start Up '''Don't Panic (1) ***Break Up Don't Panic (2) ****Reason: **Second Relationship: ***Start Up Don't Panic (2) Category:Teacher Category:Relationship Issues Category:Relationships Category:Breakups Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Crushes Category:Student-Teacher Affair Category:Crushes Category:likes sav Category:Lesbian